


You'll Know It When You See It

by kiminseong



Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, its also about christmas sorry, there are sidepairings im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiminseong/pseuds/kiminseong
Summary: Soonyoung did like parties, he had to admit, but how big of a Christmas party did Seokmin really want to be putting on? It was only a couple of days before Christmas, so lots of people had left the city to be with their families, but there were the few of Seokmin’s friends still here who either didn’t have a family to go to, their family already lived here, or some other strange reason.





	You'll Know It When You See It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minshuas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minshuas/gifts).



> This is for my sister! I really hope you like it, but you really don't have to...... It is just a little Christmas(?) fic that I wrote as a gift for the holidays. I am sorry you have to wait a good three to four weeks after Christmas for it, too...

Soonyoung did like parties, he had to admit, but how big of a Christmas party did Seokmin really want to be putting on? It was only a couple of days before Christmas, so lots of people had left the city to be with their families, but there were the few of Seokmin’s friends still here who either didn’t have a family to go to, their family already lived here, or some other strange reason. For Soonyoung, it was some other strange reason. It wasn’t strange, really, though. Soonyoung didn’t a driver’s license yet, so his family usually came to Seoul for him. 

Soonyoung only noticed a few of the people at the party currently, but it hadn’t officially started yet, either, so there was still time for more people to show up. Right now, Soonyoung could easily spot Seokmin, Jisoo, and Mingyu. Jisoo had religiously showed up to everything on time, as far as Soonyoung has noticed. He doesn’t have any classes with the boy, but Mingyu is always complaining about how he leaves early to show up to things on time. Soonyoung also eats lunch with him on campus sometimes, so Soonyoung has witnessed his incredible time management first hand. Mingyu has every right to complain, too, from what he has seen. 

Just as Soonyoung stood from his seat on the couch in the living room, the bells attached to the door jingled and Jihoon walked in. It was embarrassing to Soonyoung, his height difference compared to the boy’s. Jihoon was very lacking in the height department, which many found endearing, but you could never say something like that around him. Soonyoung, though, was able to look him in the eye without much struggle, which only pointed out that he was a little lacking in height, too. 

“Jihoon-hyung!” Seokmin cheered loudly from across the room. His kitchen was connected to his living room without even a doorway, so he could see everyone that entered while still setting out some drinks and filling bowls with snacks. 

“Seokmin, nice to see you, too,” Jihoon looked around the empty party for a moment. His expression was almost unreadable, but Soonyoung could almost never tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. “Lively party, isn’t it?” 

At that, Soonyoung was a laughing fit, but he still heard Seokmin’s whining reaction, “You really don’t have to be so cruel, hyung. The party hasn’t even officially started yet. You are like, five minutes late. That is early, for a party,” he explained. Apparently Soonyoung hadn’t gotten the memo that the Christmas gathering was equal to that of a party where you would, in fact, show up later. It didn’t really matter, though, because Soonyoung knew that he was probably only early because he promised to help Seokmin with decorations. 

“So others plan on coming?” Jihoon asked Seokmin.

“Minghao told me he would come. The same for Wonwoo and Chan.” From those three names, Soonyoung only recognized two of them. He had a few classes with Chan and only one with Minghao. Soonyoung was good friends with Chan; he had even seen him at other parties before this and hung out with him on several occasions, but Minghao was strange. He was an incredibly talented dancer, but he wasn’t studying for dance. He only said it was a minor that he was studying as a hobby. 

“Jeonghan had mentioned coming, too,” Jisoo chimed in from the corner of the living room. He had been standing there chatting with Mingyu and Seokmin nearly the entire night until Seokmin realized that he had forgotten to lay out snacks. Poor Jisoo held a red solo cup of what was just water. He had to know what it meant. Maybe Seokmin was such an idiot he only bought them in red. 

“See? More people are coming than even I think, hyung!” Jihoon smiled a little, but didn’t really say much more. He made his way toward Soonyoung on the couch, as it was kind to greet everyone who had made it to the party. 

“I didn’t think I would be seeing you here so early. Typically, you are one who shows up ‘fashionably late,’” Jihoon remarked. Soonyoung felt his face heat a bit. It was embarrassed to be called out, but it wasn’t like he made it late to parties on purpose. It wasn’t that he necessarily thought it was cool, but he usually heard of the part from someone else, so he was either given the wrong time or forgot the time completely. 

“Yeah, well, I agreed to help Seokmin decorate for the party tonight, so I have been here for nearly two hours,” Soonyoung explained, exasperated. He was relieved to finally let out a complaint of the boring two hours he had sat here with only Seokmin and the couple in the corner. 

“Ah,” Jihoon let out, “That makes sense.” Why else would he have showed up so early to something so boring, anyway? Jihoon moved over to the table of gifts and placed his neatly wrapped book on the table. Seokmin had, for some reason, decided to do a book exchange. The table only held five books after the addition of Jihoon’s, but that was alright. You only got to participate if you had brought a book yourself, and honestly, Soonyoung loved getting things. He hadn’t really put much thought into the book he chose, though. It was something from the bookstore that looked good enough to him, but that wasn’t saying much. It would be an understatement to say that Soonyoung didn’t read often. 

Soonyoung went to move over to Seokmin. Maybe to spark up a conversation, he doesn’t know because the little bells on the door made that ever familiar jingle and Soonyoung was once again stopped in his tracks to see who else had nothing better to do than come to a party. Junhui was the only one that walked in. It wouldn’t have been a surprise to Soonyoung if he wasn’t from China, but it did seem odd that he wouldn’t want to go home for the holidays. “Junhui!” Seokmin cheered just as he had for the other three guests that showed up after Soonyoung. 

“Hi, Seokmin. This party isn’t bustling like I thought it would be, since you threw it,” Jun admitted, although it didn’t sound rude. He very rarely sounded rude. 

“Well the life of the party won’t be showing up this year,” Seokmin said aloud. Soonyoung wasn’t sure who was referring to, but Seokmin kindly explained himself. “Seungkwan decided it was time his parents meet Hansol’s parents, so they are in Jeju,” Seokmin smiled brightly despite his disappointed tone. It was sad they wouldn’t be with Seungkwan and Hansol this Christmas, but they were all pretty much guaranteed some sort of strange Christmas souvenir from Jeju whenever Seungkwan was coming back. 

“Ah, that is a shame, but I am glad that Seungkwan is moving things fast between the two of them,” Jun tilted his head as he looked at the sad pile of wrapped books of the table. He looked as if he was going to make a remark regarding them, but he quickly set his gift down and walked to stand by Soonyoung and Seokmin, who had made his way by Soonyoung after Jun walked in. 

“Yeah, they are moving so fast that I am sure Hansol hasn’t said the word boyfriend once and Seungkwan still hasn’t successfully kissed him,” Seokmin joked. 

“Poor Seungkwan… He does try so hard.”

“You could say that again.” 

There was a pause before Jun spoke up again. He looked around, as if he had to make sure that what he wanted to say was appropriate, “Has Jeonghan not showed up yet?” 

“Jeonghan?” Seokmin sounded confused.

“Yes..? Why?” 

“It’s just that you usually ask about Minghao…” 

“Oh, yeah, I guess. I was just talking to Minghao earlier, though. He told me to tell you that he would be here soon after I told him I was leaving,” Jun had to think while he spoke like remembering what Minghao had told him was difficult. It was then that Soonyoung remembered that Jun’s keys are in Chinese during his conversations with Minghao. He probably had to think about a translation that made sense. Soonyoung was still amazed by Jun’s ability to translate in his head so quickly. His growth was noticeable, and he was very proud of him for this. Really, he was rather impressive. 

“Ah, I understand. Jeonghan said he would be here soon, I texted him after I told Seokmin he was coming, just to be sure,” Jisoo assured Jun since it seemed that nobody else was going to. After that Jun turned back to Seokmin and Soonyoung and opened his mouth just as the bells interrupted him. 

“Nayoung! I was scared that I wasn’t going to see any girls at this party! Is Kyulkyung coming?” Seokmin asked her. It was actually almost strange not seeing the two together. They were usually connected at the hip. 

“Ah, she is coming. She is finding a place to park. The person with the blue car maybe has the worst driving skills,” Nayoung insulted without really meaning to. It was funny how she was able to keep a completely straight face despite having just insulted someone. 

A laugh came from the back of the room that was easily recognized as Mingyu’s. “Does she need me to move my car? I can,” he offered. 

“No, I think she is fine. She has been coming to parties hosted by stupid university boys for a while now,” Nayoung laughed. Her laugh didn’t really make it sound like she even thought of herself as humorous, but rather it was something that others were supposed to laugh at. 

She dropped two neatly wrapped books on the shelf. The two books definitely stood out the most when compared to the others. They were both wrapped in bright pink wrapping paper that was covered with glitter that appeared to be pink, white, and red. Until now, Soonyoung didn’t know they made wrapping paper special for Valentine’s Day. 

She walked over to Jisoo, Jihoon, and Mingyu, when Kyulkyung walked in. Seokmin walked over to greet her personally rather than shouting across the entire living room. Soonyoung was thankful for that because, if he did it again, he might have punched Seokmin in the face. Every time someone walked in it didn’t really have to be announced. 

More people arrived slowly, and depending on where Seokmin was in relation to the door, he either shouted their name or walked up to them and greeted them. Jeonghan and Minghao had both shown up soon after the two girls. The two girls also found solace in Kyungwon and Eunwoo showing up, thankfully. The amount of boys at the party was almost terrifying, but it was something that Soonyoung was used to. Most girls were smarter than to come to a boring ass Christmas party four days before Christmas. 

The bells jingled on the door again as someone walked in. “Wonwoo-hyung! Chan! I almost thought you two were going to miss it!” Soonyoung could hear Seokmin yelling despite being in the hall where the bathroom was. He had been waiting to pee for what felt like forever, but Kyulkyung had gone in there with a tube of pink lipstick, so who knows when she’ll be out. The hallway was pretty close to the door, although he couldn’t see it easily, so he was only able to listen to what Seokmin was saying to the two of them. “The bathroom is down the hall. It is the first door on the right. There might be a line, though,” he was explaining to one of the two. Soonyoung had never formally met Wonwoo before, he had only heard Seokmin talking about him recently. 

“Thank you,” was all he heard before he was greeted with the face of who was apparently Wonwoo. Soonyoung felt his heart skip a beat as he saw who was definitely the most handsome boy at the party. Granted Mingyu was also up for that one, Jisoo had already shut down any chance of him and Soonyoung, and he hadn’t really been interested in Mingyu anyway. He was strange in a way that Soonyoung couldn’t explain. You could say that he acted his age, even if he was only a year younger than Soonyoung. 

“Are you waiting, too?” he asked Soonyoung. 

Words were a little hard to manage and he choked, but he was really only required to say one thing, so he didn’t know why it wasn’t coming out. “...sure?” 

“Sure?” the taller boy questioned his response. 

“Yeah, that didn’t made any sense. I am, sorry…” Soonyoung finally managed. He might have just needed a minute because words made sense to him now. He wasn’t easily flustered, so he doesn’t really know what happened. “I just have been thinking more than talking all night, I guess. You are probably the third person I’ve talked to,” he tried explaining himself, but nothing could really make up for how stupid he just sounded. 

“Well, there isn’t an excess of people here, yet. It is a countable amount,” Wonwoo admitted, and Soonyoung agreed with a nod. It was then that he didn’t know if he was saved or saddened when Kyulkyung finally opened the door and walked out. She offered Soonyoung and Wonwoo a bright smile, showing off her excellently done lipstick. 

“There you go, boys,” and she was off. She was strange. Like some sort of mystery, but Soonyoung was sure that if he took the time to read her it would pay off. He just didn’t particularly want to. She probably liked being a mystery.

Soonyoung quickly walked through the open door, closing it behind him. He stared in the 

mirror for a minute before moving on to finish his business. When he walked out, Wonwoo, of course, was still standing there, waiting. He made sure to not take too long looking at himself; he knows what it feels like to be waiting for the bathroom forever when someone is just staring in the mirror. 

“Sorry for making you wait,” Soonyoung apologized as he walked by. Wonwoo probably had something to say back, but Soonyoung left so quickly that he would have never heard if Wonwoo had said something anyway. 

He met back up with Seokmin in the kitchen who was talking to Chan. Chan was a little younger than the rest of them, but that didn’t make talking to him awkward at all, in Soonyoung’s opinion. “Hey, Soonyoung-hyung…?” Seokmin got his attention. Soonyoung looked up from listening in on Chan and Seokmin’s conversation. “Do you mind setting out more snacks? We are running a little low on the cookies.” 

Laughing, he accepted, “Sure thing.” 

“Thank you so much, hyung!” and Seokmin was off faster than Soonyoung had left the restroom. Chan offered to help, which Soonyoung also accepted. He hadn’t really been interested in talking to many people the whole night, which was strange since he was a genuinely social person most of the time. Soonyoung was hoping that it was just everyone else, not him, acting funny. 

Chan followed behind him as he walked into the kitchen, aimlessly opening cabinets in hopes that something was in them to set out for a snack. All he has are cookies out right now, and as good as they are, some diversity needs to sit on the snack table. He finds a cheese platter in the fridge and hopes that Seokmin doesn’t mind him setting it out along with the other Christmas necessities. He gathers more hot chocolate and coffee pouches for the instant coffee maker on the snack table. Chan handed him a box of candy canes with a smile, “I don’t know why these weren’t set out, too.” 

“Honestly. Poor Seokmin would have the worst party ever without us,” Soonyoung joked. 

“Yeah, even Jisoo was complaining about the lack of snacks,” Chan agreed with a laugh. 

“And with every right!” Soonyoung dramatically exclaimed. Soonyoung couldn’t count the amount of times since using the bathroom that heard the front door open, but he didn’t even want to look into the living room just to find a crowd of people. He was happy in here with just Chan. The younger was good company, in all honesty. Despite his age, nothing was incredibly awkward between the two. Soonyoung was aware that he looked up to him because of his dancing skills, but Chan’s were just as amazing in the same sense. He doesn’t really know how the boy does it. He is so young and so effortlessly talented, it is amazing. 

The laughter from Chan died down quickly, but that was expected. It wasn’t like Soonyoung had made the world’s greatest joke or anything. “So, did you get a chance to meet Wonwoo?” Chan asked him. How had he known the other boy? They walked in together, but Soonyoung doesn’t recall Chan having ever mentioned him before today. 

“You know him?” 

“No, not really. I just met him outside, actually.”

“Oh. Well, yeah. I met him a little informally, but I met him. Is he one of Seokmin’s friends?” 

“Yeah, he said so. I wonder why we’ve never met him before now, though,” Chan thought aloud. 

“Yeah, that is a little weird, I guess.” 

“Maybe their dating~” Chan teased. 

“No, I doubt it,” Soonyoung quickly defended. He wasn’t quite sure why. It was just strange to think of Seokmin dating someone, he guessed. Especially dating someone like that. 

“I...was just kidding-hyung,” Chan cowered, confused more than anything. 

“Yeah, yeah. I know, I don’t know why I did that, sorry,” Soonyoung apologized. 

“You are acting a little funny tonight, hyung. Are you alright?” And there it was. Exactly what he was scared of. He really couldn’t tell if he was acting any different than usual, but he supposed he was. He was happy to be here, though, admittedly. He didn’t really want to be in a little house with his family who he was pretty much going to be obligated to spend every minute with after this party ended. 

“Yeah, I am fine. I am just a little tired, I guess.” He knew he wasn’t acting tired at all. In fact, being tired was probably one of the worst excuses he could have given, but there isn’t much he can say or do about it now. He already did the damage. 

“Alright, hyung. I am going to go join Seokmin-hyung again, if you don’t mind. Minghao was asking about you earlier, though, I should mention.” 

“Thank you, Chan.” 

Soonyoung decided it was best to collect himself on the couch. He noticed that Seungcheol had shown up since he had left along with a few other friends of Nayoung and Kyulkyung’s. He took a seat on the couch which was conveniently empty. People were gathered around talking to each other in small groups. It almost looked like the type of fancy party that adults put on where they also serve wine with cheese for some reason. 

“Hello again,” Soonyoung heard from an unfamiliar voice. The couch sunk a bit on his right as somewhat took a seat next to him. Turning his head, the dark, unfamiliar hair of the tall boy he had just met was what he noticed first. His features were sharp in a meticulous way that made it hard to take your eyes off of him once they were already on him. 

“Hi, again,” Soonyoung replied cooley. He swore, he didn’t usually have any trouble talking to people, but tonight was different for some reason. He wasn’t really sure what to say to the boy that sat next to him or even sure why the boy had sad next to him. Maybe Wonwoo didn’t know many people at the party. It was just weird how he knew Seokmin. 

“The party has gotten a little more exciting than how it was when I came, don’t you think?”

“Yeah… Honestly, when no one started showing up until like...eight or something...I thought this party was going to be awful. But it isn’t that bad,” Soonyoung admitted. “I put more snacks out, too, so that area isn’t lacking anymore. Coffee is also available alongside hot chocolate if you want that,” Soonyoung continued. He was happy to be making small talk easily; he just didn’t want to start rambling unnecessarily like he was prone to. 

“That is probably a good thing. I like cookies, but I was hoping that I would be allowed to eat more than just cookies tonight…” Wonwoo confessed. Soonyoung laughed at the way he seemed to desperate to eat anything besides only cookies all night. He liked cookies as much as the next guy, but Seokmin’s ability to throw a decent party is really falling apart from beneath him. 

“So what’s your major? I have really seen you around campus at all, which is weird,” Soonyoung was trying to think of something to ask him to help get to know him. He really was more of a mystery to Soonyoung than Kyulkyung would turn out to be. 

“I am in my final year as a literature major, and you?” 

“Dance major, final year,” Soonyoung said brightly, a goofy smile surely painted on his face. Wonwoo offered a smile back which was endearing. His smile was strange. It held so many elements all lined up neatly. It was like someone and taken and taken and taken from the sun and could only house it into one little picture. 

“You looked athletic,” Wonwoo claimed, still offering Soonyoung the sun. He wasn’t sure how he should accept it, either. He didn’t have anything to offer him: swollen hands from trying too hard or a smile of chapped, thin lips pulled into a shape nearly forced. 

“Thank you…?” 

“Yes, it could definitely be a compliment, sorry. It was more of an observation, it didn’t really make sense to say out loud, I guess…” he ran on. Soonyoung bit his lip, a little confused. Had he meant to just  _ think _ that?

“You are fine,” Soonyoung tried assuring him, hands in front of him, waving, almost as if he was saying ‘hello.’ He really didn’t want to make anything awkward just because something harmless was said. He smiled and laughed it off, like it was nothing, but he was a bit embarrassed. Soonyoung didn’t think little of himself, but he didn’t think that it was easily observed he was on the athletic side. It was a little embarrassing to hear someone say it, but the last thing he wanted to admit is that he was flustered. 

“Sorry about that…” The boy next to Soonyoung seemed almost disappointed in himself. He looked down, like he wanted to disappear. He had to admit, Soonyoung didn’t like it when the sun disappeared. 

“Really, you are fine,” he uselessly assured the boy. He didn’t really think it would change anything, but maybe. This could just be usual for Wonwoo, too. He could be naturally awkward when meeting new people. Soonyoung didn’t know what to think, though, because of course he wanted to be friends with him. He was friends with nearly all of Seokmin’s friends. 

“Alright,” Wonwoo managed, lifting his head up again. “Did you offer a book for the gift exchange?” 

“Yeah, I felt a little obligated to. I helped Seokmin set all this up, so if I didn’t bring something he probably would have said something, and I just wanted to avoid all of that,” Soonyoung explained casually. “Did you?” 

“Yeah. I had a lot of books in good condition that I didn’t really want to keep, so giving them away didn’t sound so bad. It was just hard to find one that I didn’t have writing in or had to rip sticky notes out of. I’ve done a lot of projects with them…” Soonyoung smiled. It was interesting to hear from someone who genuinely enjoyed books. Soonyoung couldn’t personally relate at all. He liked books, really, but he didn’t love books. He wasn’t a write-in-the-margins type of boy, either. Books were just enjoyable when there was nothing else to do or when they were really good and easily kept his attention. 

It was a little embarrassing, though, having admitted to not really  _ wanting  _ to take part in the book exchange to someone who really liked books. Soonyoung was sure he understood; books just weren’t everyone’s thing. Soonyoung isn’t sure if he has met a person who hasn’t just accepted that. “Maybe you could recommend me something to read sometime. I’m not a huge reader, but I still like reading,” Soonyoung tried to explain. He had to admit, if this boy really gave him a book recommendation, he might just have to read it. 

“I could do that if you want me to. You might have to text me what type of books you like, though, so you don’t end up hating it,” he smiled. Soonyoung hoped he was happy to recommend a book to someone. He doesn’t want Wonwoo to look at it like another task he has yet to accomplish. 

“Don’t worry about it, just give me one of your favorites,” Soonyoung declined. He didn’t want to have to admit to Wonwoo that he didn’t read much and didn’t enjoy much of what he read to top that. 

“Uh, alright, can do,” Wonwoo offered a now familiar warm smile, and Soonyoung smiled back. Soonyoung rubbed his hands against his jeans, wiping whatever sweat was on them off. There wasn’t really much there, but it was enough motion to give Wonwoo the idea that their conversation was treading awkward. Maybe it was Soonyoung’s technical turn to talk, but he had found himself at nearly a complete loss for words, as he sat here with the boy he had just met. 

“I am really sorry,” Soonyoung began, finally breaking the small silence between them which turned out to be the only thing Soonyoung could hear. His ears rang, and his cheeks stung a bright red with mild embarrassment. “I don’t mean to be awkward. I just, we have never met before, and until today, I can’t really recall a time I had even heard someone talk about you, so…” he trailed off awkwardly. He was bound to do that thing where he rambles on and on until he isn’t making sense, but he really didn’t want to. Not tonight, and for some reason, not with him. 

“Ah, that makes some sense, ” Wonwoo started with in reply to Soonyoung’s extended explanation as to why he was so different compared to how he usually acted. If he would have thought about it, though, Wonwoo doesn’t know how he acts normally. Soonyoung probably could have brushed this meeting off as a usual one for him, but of course he had to be as bluntly honest as possible. “I have heard about you from Seokmin. It is nice to finally meet  _ the  _ Soonyoung.” Soonyoung did manage a laugh in regard to this. There wasn’t much remarkable about him to meet, but he thanked the boy regardless. Who was he to know that Soonyoung was nothing as important as he sometimes made himself out to be. 

“Thank you, Wonwoo,” Soonyoung said after a moment’s hesitation.

After a strange pause, he opened his mouth to speak again, but he was cut off by a voice from behind him, “Do we wanna trade gifts now!” the voice, belonging to Seokmin, bellowed without question despite the sentence actually being a question. Soonyoung smiled, he couldn’t have been more relieved. Anything that was to come out of his mouth was bound to make little to no sense. He made a mental note to thank Seokmin later. Soonyoung never understood how he was the one that ended up talking to the newbie. 

Everyone sat in what they apparently thought was a circle on the ground. Soonyoung had to admit, it was still lame that all he was bound to get out of this was a book. “Okay everyone, you are going to keep passing the presents around the circle. When the music changes, you change direction you are passing, and when it stops, you are left with the gift in your hand. Simple. Okay? Let’s start.” 

The music started. People sat next to each other and talked about things that didn’t have anything to do with the game, and Soonyoung didn’t know how they did it. People would giggle when the occasional person would miss when the song changes, but it didn’t happen often. The whole game actually went by pretty fast, and it was too bad Seungkwan wasn’t there to sing anything for them. 

“Were you going to say something?” Wonwoo asked suddenly. Soonyoung almost forgot that he was sitting next to him. He was confused at first. He hadn’t made an effort to talk the entire game, but Wonwoo was talking about even before the game had started. 

“Oh, yeah, I think, but I don’t really remember what I was going to say…” Soonyoung trailed off. He doesn’t really count it as a lie. Granted at the time he had gotten ready to speak, he didn’t know what he was going to say, he definitely didn’t have anything in mind now. 

“Do you mind if I say something, then?” Wonwoo asked, his smile back on his face. Soonyoung scrunched his nose up upon seeing him smile like that. Surely he didn’t deserve something that bright directed at him. 

“Not at all.” 

“Well, I wanted to thank you. I didn’t expect to know a lot of people here, so I wasn’t upset about that, but I didn’t think anyone was going to be willing to talk to me. I would guess you aren’t the type of person to freely leave a loner out of everything, especially not at a party, but you have been sitting with me for over an hour.” The music stopped when Wonwoo did, and Soonyoung glanced at the clock. He had hardly noticed it was nearly midnight, let alone that he had been making the worst small talk in his life for that amount of time. 

Soonyoung sat with a book neatly wrapped in neon pink and glitter on his lap. He could only guess what was inside. Only one other person held a gift as pink as the one he had just received, but his was adorned with bright yellow smiley face stickers used as tape. He had to be holding Kyulkyung’s. 

“Unwrap them!” Seokmin exclaimed among a choir of tears already happening. Soonyoung was cruel to the paper, tearing it places that hardly made sense. By the time it was unwrapped somewhat, he could see the cover page. It was a feminine book in appearance. It was soft pink and blue with several glitter pens inside. It was a dream book and journal. Soonyoung wasn’t sure when he was going to use it, but he knew that if he kept it under his bed long enough there would be a day he pulled if from under there and read about his dreams. 

Glancing over at Wonwoo, Soonyoung noticed that he had taken the gift apart as carefully as possible. He wasn’t very nimble fingered, though. This was evident in the way that even as he tried peeling off the edges in a careful matter, he had torn some of the paper where the tape was sticking to the fragile wrapping paper. Soonyoung smiled, “You know you can just tear it, right? No one is going to be offended.” 

Wonwoo blushed after he was caught. A brief laugh escaped his mouth before he spoke, “Sorry. I guess it is just a habit.” As soon as he heard Wonwoo’s voice a second time, he realized he had completely ignored his thank you. He had been so caught up in unwrapping his present that he didn’t reply. 

“Wonwoo?” 

“Yeah?” he asked, examining the book he had just torn from the paper that surrounds him. He folds it all back into the paper and looks at Soonyoung. 

“You didn’t have to thank me for hanging out with you. It was my pleasure,” Soonyoung said almost without thinking. In his head, he had decided a simple ‘you’re welcome’ would suffice, but his mouth had apparently thought differently. 

“Oh. Well, you deserve the thanks, nonetheless.” 

Soonyoung smiled. It was toothy, and he felt silly, but it was a silly he was eager to feel. It was a silly he was happy to be feeling. 

Looking down, he noticed the wrapped book again, “What do you plan on doing with that?” Soonyoung asked. He wouldn’t be surprised if he had already read it, but Soonyoung doesn’t know what you would do with a book you already own or have read and don’t need. 

“Well, I am probably going to read it and then donate it,” he responded to Soonyoung’s surprise. He guessed it probably was impossible to read every book in the universe. 

“You haven’t already read it?” 

“No, but I have been wanting to. It is a new best seller,” Wonwoo explained. 

“Ah,” Soonyoung let out in understanding. 

Just then, Soonyoung felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He saw the time, and it was already a few minutes past midnight. He should be getting home soon, and ironically, that is exactly what his text read. He looked around, trying to find Seokmin, and finally seeing him at the snack table once again. He looked to Wonwoo first, though, “I really should get going…” It is already Christmas Eve and my family is expecting me.” 

“Alright,” Wonwoo smiled, “See you?” 

“Yeah, of course. You can get my number from Seokmin?” Soonyoung asked. 

“Can do. Happy Holidays, Soonyoung,” Wonwoo put on that same award winning smile. 

“Happy Holidays to you, too!” 

After explaining the same thing to Seokmin, he found his way home. Walking down the freezing cold streets of Seoul was anything but exciting. In fact, it was terrifying. Poorly lit alleys were the only thing that could help him get home faster, and he took them, just as he did the other times he would walk to Seokmin’s home. 

About halfway to his house, his phone buzzed again with a message from Seokmin. He had finally realized that Soonyoung couldn’t drive home, and he had picked him up originally, so he didn’t have a ride home. Soonyoung told him that it was okay. He lied, though, saying that he was closer to being home than he was. He shoved his phone back in his pocket and kept walking. He switched the hand he was using to carry his book in and looked forward. 

It wasn’t that he was scared, that was actually the last problem with the situation. It was that he was late and knew that his family wanted to see him. It was that he knew this, but still kept the boy he had just met in the front of his mind. He kept thinking about him. It was his smile that wouldn’t leave Soonyoung’s head. He had never met someone who could compare so easily to the type of beauty the sun offered. He had never met someone who was the mere embodiment of such a celestial body. 

By the time he had gotten home and was laying in his bed, he had already been asked what was wrong nearly five times. “I’m tired,” he uselessly responded each time. Laying in his bed, though, staring at the ceiling, he thought he would never fall asleep. 

**. . . . . .**

As soon as Soonyoung felt the sun break across his skin and the warm light draw more warmth from his skin, even basking in the white powder of the snow dusting the sky, he leaned over the edge of his bed onto his nightstand. There, he found the book he was gifted yesterday. He flipped through pages in the ‘S’ section of the book. Near the end, he found what he was looking for.

“Dreaming of the sun symbolizes peace of mind, enlightenment, tranquility, fortune, goodwill, and insight. It also represents radiant energy and divine power. It may represent love, especially if the sun is shining in your dream. The sun is generally a good omen.” 

He flipped to the page directed at the end of the blurb. 

“Dreaming of love may be reflecting of love for yourself or another. You may be dreaming of love because you need to express more openly your love for someone close to you or to others in general. Dreaming of love at first sight may indicate your interest in someone you have recently met or someone you have recently left.” 

He flipped directly to the back of the book where journal entries were to be made. The first page explained how you were supposed to interpret your dreams and write them down, but Soonyoung tore it out and threw it near his trash bin. He grabbed a blue glitter pen randomly from the box of glitter pens attached to the book. 

There, on the journal paper, he wrote:

“As soon as I looked at it, I knew. I think I’ve fallen for the sun.”


End file.
